The Power of Love
by ms.margie
Summary: Yi Jung owns a pottery business and is about to become the most powerful man in the world, but at home there's someone else who always reminds him on how weak he is. A very short SoEul story of how love can change someone.
1. Chapter 1: Work

(AN: To my readers who were reading my SoEul fic, The Pink Sparkle: my apology for the hiatus. I still plan on continuing the story, but don't want give out a date on when I'll publish the next chapter, or I'll disappoint everyone, myself included. For those who haven't read that fic yet, if you enjoy this story (The Power of Love), you may enjoy The Pink Sparkle as well. You can read it by clicking on my username above. ^_^ I've had these short SoEul stories stuck in my mind for awhile, and here's one I recent wrote. Hope you all like it? ;) Thanks for the support, everyone. xo)

* * *

 **THE POWER OF LOVE**

Chapter 1: Work

So Yi Jung was a confident man. He's intelligent, attractive, and charming. He hated germs and dirt and always took a shower three times a day just to stay clean. He preferred a smirk over a smile and enjoys having a glass of wine every Friday after work. His closet was only filled with wrinkle free expensive suits, and he loves wearing a sparkling new earring on his left ear to compliment his flawless face.

Today was a special day for Yi Jung. And for this reason, he had taken an extra shower, wore his best navy blue suit, and had on a huge diamond earring that sparked brighter than ever before. So Creation, the business he had founded, was going to become an international household name, something he had always dreamed of. After studying his pottery skill in Sweden for two years, he had come home to opened the business. So Creation consisted of a pottery school and a factory. The school, also known as So Creation Academy, taught and train students the history and proper skills of spinning potteries, and the factory manufacture potteries which are sold worldwide. Most of the potteries produced in the factory are replicas of the ones Yi Jung had creatively made, and each were sold for over hundreds of dollars.

Yi Jung wasn't a teacher at his school and rarely had time to spin much potteries anymore. Instead, he worked in his fancy twenty-four stories office which was adjacent to both the school and factory. He also only hired the best employees to run his factory and the most talented potters to teach at his classes. The students in his school were educated children, many traveling from different countries just to attend his shops. One student was the niece of the Prime Minister of Malaysia and another student, the son of actors Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt. Yi Jung had even heard rumors that some of the female students were only there on campus, hoping to get a glimpse of his handsome face. Anything to get the pretty girls to my school, Yi Jung had shrugged off and told himself.

He even had his best friends working along side him. Woo Bin assisted him in the Asian shipping department. Jun Pyo and Jan Di hosted many auctions and galleries for him at their Shinwa hotels, and Ji Hoo was the doctor at a clinic in his school and factory.

So Creation have been running for four years now and over those years, Yi Jung had gain lots of respect among his business peers. But he knew after today, everything will change, and he will finally get the respect he wanted from every business tycoon worldwide. Within the next few minutes, he will be signing a partnership deal with the most wealthiest man alive, the owner of Microworks Inc, Billy Bates.

"Master So, they would like to know if you're ready yet?" Yi Jung's assistant asked, bowing low with his eyes on the floor after entering Yi Jung's office.

"Does it look like I'm ready?" Yi Jung quipped, never glancing over at his assistant. He was posing in front of a tall mirror, watching his secretary, a young, thin woman named Miss Moon, fix the tie on his suit to be neatly in place.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Master So," the assistant's voice shiver. He apologetically bowed lower than before that his face almost slammed into his kneecaps.

"You look perfect, Mr. So," Miss Moon beamed as she continues to readjust Yi Jung's tie.

Yi Jung smirked. "Don't I always?" he agreed. He placed one hand in his pants pocket and finally glanced at his assistant. "Tell them I'm on my way."

"Yes, Master So! Yes, Master So!" the assistant cried, frantically bowing.

When the assistant left the room, Miss Moon went to fetch Yi Jung's favorite cologne, Armani, and watched Yi Jung spray the cologne on himself. The lavender scent quickly filled the room giving a fresh manly smell in the air.

"I hate it when others tell me what to do. I'm about to make South Korea the best country in the world, and they want me to hurry up? Aish," Yi Jung complained to Miss Moon. He glared into the mirror again and gave a final touch to his hair by stroking it to the side. "Perfect," he smirked.

The ballroom was already packed with hundreds of international media crew, everyone waiting patiently for Yi Jung. When Yi Jung walked in, they all went wild, jumping up and down, as if they were fangirls who had just met their favorite idol. Similar to any idol, Yi Jung also had body guards and with the help of the guards, they were able to hold the media crew from mobbing and attacking Yi Jung. Yi Jung was happy about the protection. He didn't want his handsome face to get scratch, especially on a day like this. He placed both of his hands in his pants pocket and strolled to a long table at the end of the room where he met Billy Bates and one of Mr. Bates' star employee, Steven Dobbs.

The three men sat together at the table in front of numerous microphones and when the media crew hushed, they announced their partnership deal. Mr. Bates handed Yi Jung a white document with small prints and Yi Jung pulled out his favorite golden pen from his blazer to autographed his name on the document.

A rush of ooh and awes filled the room and the photographers quickly snapped pictures of Yi Jung as he finished signing his name. No one wanted to miss a second of this remarkable scene and many were dying to ask Yi Jung questions. After Yi Jung was done, he slowly stood up from his chair and a roar of questions erupted from the media crew.

"Where will the future of So Creation be in another year from now?"

"Will you move to America to work with Mr. Bates?"

"What does it feel like to be the wealthiest young person in South Korea?"

"Why are you so handsome?"

"Tell us the secret on how you keep your face flawless?"

"Mr. So Yi Jung!"

"Mr. So Yi Jung!"

There were many questions, some business related, and some not. Yi Jung knew the answers to most of them, yet he choose to ignore them. He smirked and gradually raised his right hand mid air.

"He's going to talk! He's going to talk!" one of the media crew cried, waving his arms around like there was no tomorrow.

But no one needed the media crew's advice for they were used to hushing whenever they saw Yi Jung's hand up. Yi Jung almost chuckled at the sudden silence. He loved it when he can control a room full of adults.

"Starting today, with the help of Microworks Inc, my business and our country will grow and bring in more jobs and profit. The whole world will soon notice us and they'll be talking on how strong our economy is. South Korea will be the place every country wants to be," Yi Jung declared.

All the media crew quickly scribbled every word Yi Jung said on their notepads. The cameramen zoomed their video cameras into Yi Jung's face, and the flashes and loud snaps from the photographers were at it again.

"Many of you may be wondering why would a pottery business like mine team up with a technology business like Microworks Inc," Yi Jung continued. "Well, I'm happy to share that after a year of testing, Mr. Bates and I had concluded that using ceramics as the cover case on cell phones actually helps protect phones from being detected from the satellite. This is an exciting revelation for us. In the world we live today, the last thing we want is big brother watching over us, and we believe we have found the answer to prevented the government from ever spying on us again."

"Wow, Mr. So Yi Jung is such a clever man!" someone whispered loudly.

"How does he do it?" someone else added.

"Brilliant idea from Mr. So," another person boosted.

"Maybe he will cure cancer next," a comment was heard.

The room suddenly went dark and a projector began to play a film on the white wall behind Yi Jung. It was a one minute infomercial about the ceramic cover case, explaining the testing results and how successful the new idea will be. When the film was done and the lights came back on, it was Mr. Bates turn to talk.

"We are very honor to be here and to work such a smart and charming businessman like Mr. So Yi Jung," Mr. Bates said. "South Korea should feel fortunate to have him."

Mr. Dobbs nodded in agreement and the media crew approved the message as well, some clapping and cheering in celebration.

Yi Jung smirked and thanked Mr. Bates for the compliment, then he gesture that it was time to leave the press conference. He headed towards the back door with Mr. Bates and Mr. Dobbs as an eruption from the media crew roared again, hoping Yi Jung will stop and answer one of them, but they were met by Yi Jung's guards yet again and couldn't even get anywhere near to Yi Jung.

The three men went to an elevator, then took twenty-four flights up to the top floor. Yi Jung took Mr. Bates and Mr. Dobbs to a popular area he enjoy taking his guests to, a secluded outdoor balcony which was underneath a massive sign that one can read miles and miles away. "SO CREATION" the sign said. At night, the sign would shine bright in white and tourists would often take pictures of it like it was part of a landmark.

"Congratulation!" a group of Yi Jung's top associates, Woo Bin being one, cheered and bow when Yi Jung arrived at the balcony with Mr. Bates and Mr. Dobbs. The associates had been watching the press conference on TV and were waiting for Yi Jung's arrival so they can party and celebrate the partnership deal.

Woo Bin was the first to approach and greet Mr. Bates and Mr. Dobbs, then after introducing the two men to each of Yi Jung's associates, Woo Bin enthusiastically pulled Yi Jung to the side. "Man bro, I can't believe you're able to get Billy Bates and Steven Dobbs in our house," Woo Bin exclaimed. "This is amazing. They never partner with anyone."

Yi Jung smirked. "No one except me."

A lady carrying a big round plate appeared next to Yi Jung and Woo Bin. She smiled and displayed the snacks on her plate to Yi Jung. "Mr. So, you're a genius! Congratulation. My son made these food for you. Would you like-"

Yi Jung quickly waved her off. "Not now."

Startled, the lady anxiously lower her head and almost dropped her plate. "I'm-I'm sorry, sir," she said, then she was gone in a blink of an eye.

Woo Bin chuckled, not at the lady but at a thought stuck in his head. "I don't know how you do it, bro, but I give you mad props for making this happen. You're probably going to become richer than Mr. Bates, then no one can stop you."

Yi Jung's smirk grew wider and his left eyebrow rose. Knowing that he'll be unstoppable sent a thrilling shiver down his spine. This was better than being the president of South Korea. This was a path of becoming the most powerful man on earth. He can buy countries and make it his own, then perhaps open some shelters for the poor so the poor can fall in love with him like he's the Pope. Who needs Iron Man or Superman when they can have So Yi Jung to save them?

From the balcony of the party, there was a nice city view of Seoul's numerous tall buildings and mountain ranges, and since the rain had just dissipated a half hour ago, it help washed out the pollution giving the city a much needed boost of fresh air. The party became louder as time went on, and there were many food, drinks, and music for anyone who cared to dance.

Yi Jung sat privately under a cabana with Mr. Bates and Mr. Dobbs. And many of his associates would walk past, peek in, but never dared to enter. They were worried if they did, they would be bothering Yi Jung and it may upset him. Yet a few took the big risk and went in, hunching their shoulders and singing praises about how wonderful he is to Mr. Bates. Yi Jung wasn't asking for a line of compliments, still he'll take them because they were all true. He mingled and joked with Mr. Bates and Mr. Dobbs, talking about things only wealthy folks would understand. Their wine glasses were never empty, and they were constantly served food. In an hours time, they soon were calling each other by their first names.

When the sun was about to set and it was getting towards the end of the party, Yi Jung got on a mic and in front of the crowd. The music went mute and everyone watched him in anticipation, curious on what the future baron had to say. He smirked, rose his right hand and cracked his mouth open when suddenly a tune came on and was heard over of the microphone.

" _There's loving in your eyes_

 _That pulls me closer_

 _It's so subtle_

 _I'm in trouble_

 _But I'd rather be in trouble with you_

 _Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on."_

It was a song by Charlie Puth. It was the ringtone on Yi Jung's cell phone. And Yi Jung knew exactly who was calling him.

The crowd, other than Mr. Bates and Mr. Dobbs, seem to know who was calling Yi Jung too. They nervously eyeballed each other, wondering how they should react or if they should still be standing there watching what Yi Jung's next move will be.

Typically, Yi Jung would get angry and ignore his phone calls, especially at such an important moment like this. But this call wasn't like every other call. Whenever he heard this ringtone, he would stop the universe just to answer it. He panic and almost dropped the mic but was able to quickly hand it off to Woo Bin before it can land on the ground. "Give me a minute," he told Woo Bin, turning away from the crowd.

The music came back on and Yi Jung pulled his cell phone out from the pocket of his blazer. "Ga Eul?" he spoke softly into his phone.

"Babe," Ga Eul answered, her voice filled with energy. "I thought you weren't going to answer me and I was about to hang up on you."

"Don't hang up on me," Yi Jung begged.

Ga Eul giggled. "Yah, I just saw you on the local news when you were at the press conference. I'm so happy and proud of you, but I have to let you know," Ga Eul sighed. "Your tie was a bit off."

That darn Miss Moon, Yi Jung clenched his fist. She was supposed to fix my tie straight. "If you were with me, the tie would had been perfect," he said to Ga Eul.

Ga Eul giggled again. "When are you coming home? Are you still at the office with Mr. Bates?"

Yi Jung glanced behind his shoulder for a second and saw the crowd had scatter away from him. "I'm with no one right now."

"Hmm. I hear music in the background. Oh no, did I bother you in the middle of your party celebration?" Ga Eul was startled. "I'm so sorry, babe. I forgot about the party."

"No, no, you didn't bother me at all. Don't worry." Yi Jung placed one of his hand on the back of his head and started walking nervously from side to side. "Did you want me to come home? I'll go home for you."

"No, stay for the party. You deserve the recognition."

"I've had many parties, Ga Eul. This one is just like any other."

"Well, it shouldn't be like any other. It should be the biggest party celebration ever. You're going to be working with Mr. Bates. That's something not a lot of people can say."

"Mrs. So-" Yi Jung heard an elderly woman's voice through the phone line. "Is Mrs. Yoo's still there?" Yi Jung asked.

"Yeah, she's staying a bit late because Si Woo had been having trouble napping today. I think his teething is getting him grumpy." Ga Eul went quiet for second. "Or he could just miss his appa?"

Yi Jung's heart flutter and he froze. "I miss you and Si Woo too. I'll be home very soon, I promise."

"Okay, go enjoy yourself for now. I'll talk to you tonight," Ga Eul replied.

"Alright."

"Love you, babe."

"I love you too."

They hung up their phones and Yi Jung glared back towards the scatter crowd. He was ready to go home and change out of his suit.


	2. Chapter 2: Home

**Chapter 2: Home**

Ga Eul tossed her cell phone onto a king size bed and pursed her lips. "Si Woo's already up again? But it was only a twenty minutes nap," she said to her housekeeper, Mrs. Yoo.

Mrs. Yoo had Si Woo in her arms. She boosted the squirming baby upright and sighed. "I would say twenty minutes is very good. The young master haven't been able to sleep for five minutes straight today."

Ga Eul held her arms out, reaching for Si Woo. "Aw, my poor baby. Come to omma," she whimpered.

Si Woo frowned and a tear was about to roll down from his left eye. He was excited to see his mother, yet upset from lack of sleep he haven't been receiving. His mother took him into her arms and embraced him into her chest. "Oh, it's okay, my Si Woo. Omma's here," Ga Eul cooed.

The sweet words seem to eased Si Woo and his attitude instantly changed. He began slobbering and sucking on his fist, his teething issue in full effect. Mrs. Yoo noticed this and quickly handed Ga Eul a pacifier.

"Mrs. Yoo, it's getting late. You should go home. Si Woo and I have been keeping you hostage from your husband," Ga Eul said, placing the pacifier into Si Woo's mouth.

Mrs. Yoo glanced at the watch on her wrist. "Oh, don't worry about Suk Young. He's an old man who knows how to clean and feed himself," Mrs. Yoo chuckled. "But you're right, I should get going. My son should be arriving tonight for a weekend visit."

"Yoo Seung Ho? The actor, right?" Ga Eul asked.

Mrs. Yoo smiled with a nod. "The one and only, Seung Ho." She went over to Si Woo and gave the baby a kiss on the cheek. "Seung Ho have been wanting to see the young master for awhile now. If you're not busy tomorrow, it'll be lovely if you and young master visit us, of course, if Master So is approves it."

Ga Eul grinned. "Right, we all know how jealous Yi Jung can get if I told him Seung Ho was visiting."

Mrs. Yoo cupped her mouth and whispered loudly, "or you can just tell him you're visiting Suk Young and I."

Ga Eul laughed. "We'll see what happens."

Mrs. Yoo kissed Si Woo's cheek again. "Well, I'll see you on Monday, young master. Have a good night, Mrs. So. Tell Master So I said 'congrats'."

"I will. Have a good night, Mrs. Yoo," Ga Eul smiled.

When Mrs. Yoo left the home, Ga Eul and Si Woo were alone in their eight bedrooms mansion. Yi Jung had bought the place when Ga Eul and him got engaged, and they soon hired two maids and Mrs. Yoo as the head housekeeper. Yi Jung would usually be home from work by the time the maids were gone, but thanks to the office party, Ga Eul knew Yi Jung was going to be late tonight. She went to her office which was next door from her bedroom, and planted Si Woo in a baby bouncer chair; one which comes with gadget noises and little cute animals installed on the side, then she spent the next half hour finishing a project she had planned for her kindergarten students. Her students are to make some custom picture frame and the frame will be glued together and made out of popsicle sticks, then they will be glittered or painted to their liking. Ga Eul loved the idea and had scribbled down a bunch of designs she can shared with her students, but Si Woo's sudden tantrum forced her to put the project to the side.

She took Si Woo to Si Woo's bedroom which was across the hallway from her bedroom and she tried to comfort Si Woo by playing with him with his favorite toys. There was a rattle toy that glows when someone shakes it, a colorful miniature piano, and a lion puppet. Still, none of the toys got Si Woo's attention and he shoved each one away, crying hysterically.

Ga Eul glowered, frustrated at Si Woo's constant outburst. She carried Si Woo to a small refrigerator near Si Woo's crib and took out a baby bottle filled with fresh milk that Mrs. Yoo had recently made and left. After struggling for a while to get the bottle into Si Woo's mouth, Si Woo finally gave in and Ga Eul was able to relax.

"I know, it's been a long day for you," Ga Eul cooed Si Woo.

She went to sit in a rocking chair, rocking Si Woo in her arms with his bottle. Gazing down at Si Woo, she smiled at him. His wide, beautiful eyes gazed upon hers as well, and he broke a smile through the nipple of the bottle, delighted to be in serenity with his mother. He was the spitting image of his father, sharing the same long thick hair, chubby cheeks and nose. Ga Eul had a collection of baby pictures of Yi Jung, and she enjoyed comparing the pictures with current pictures of Si Woo. She would even often showed them off to her family members and friends whenever they visited, and they would mistakenly think baby Yi Jung was Si Woo. It had made her happy to know that her son will grow to be as handsome as his father, while Yi Jung never second guessed Si Woo's look; he credited his strong DNA.

She was busy adoring her son in the rocking chair that the sudden vibration of her cell phone surprised her. A Charlie Puth song also came on, playing as the ringtone on her phone. " _I'm only one call away, I'll be there to save the day, Superman got nothing on me, I'm only one call away."_

Ga Eul jumbled with one hand for the hidden phone in the pocket of her pants. "Babe?" she said, answering the phone.

But the phone line went dead.

"Ga Eul?"

Ga Eul glanced up and saw Yi Jung by the door. His shoulders were arched high and he had just inserted his phone into his pants pocket. Calling Ga Eul when he arrives home was a fun game he loved playing with her. It was also a good reason to help him get her attention. Their eyes met and Yi Jung shoulders gradually dropped. He smirked, glad to be home to see his wife and son.

Ga Eul held Si Woo up to her face and brushed her cheek next to Si Woo's cheek. "Appa's home," she cheered.

She got up and went to Yi Jung. Yi Jung thought she was going to request for a hug or kiss. He opened his arm, ready to reach out to her, but Si Woo started to cry and Ga Eul handed Si Woo over to him.

"May you please watch Si Woo? I need to finish my work project," Ga Eul ordered Yi Jung. "Here's his bottle. He's been moody the whole day. Maybe you can help settle him down?"

Before Yi Jung can say a word, Ga Eul was already out in the hallway, heading towards her office. "Thanks, babe," she said, walking away.

Yi Jung stood dazed, watching Ga Eul vanish behind her office door. He glanced at Si Woo and Si Woo's cries turned into a smile. "I thought your omma would appreciate me leaving the party early for her," Yi Jung scoffed. "Oh well. But you appreciate me being here, right?"

Si Woo giggled, revealing a small teeth growing from his upper front gum.

"I knew you would," Yi Jung smirked. He took Si Woo into Si Woo's bedroom and they began to play with the toys Ga Eul had trouble playing with Si Woo earlier.

This time, however, Si Woo enjoyed the toys and giggled at the interaction he was having with his father. When Yi Jung pretended to be a talking lion with the lion puppet, Si Woo giggled so hard, he started to have hiccups. The hiccups got him frustrated leading him to cry again.

Yi Jung carried Si Woo with the lion puppet and bottle in hand to Ga Eul's office, hoping Ga Eul will be able to assist him with a crying baby. Plus, he needed to clean himself because he was feeling dirty. He lightly knocked on the office door, then slowly peeked in and saw Ga Eul occupied on some paperwork on her desk. A computer on her desk was also on, flickering a Do It Yourself tutorial video from YouTube. Ga Eul was faced away from the door and lost in her own world that she didn't hear Yi Jung and Si Woo entering her office.

"Ga Eul?" Yi Jung said.

Ga Eul quickly turned around on her rotating chair so fast, she almost fell off it. "Yeah?" she gasped.

Yi Jung froze in shock. "Did I scare you?"

Ga Eul chuckled. "A little." She turned her chair halfway to her desk and started on her paperwork again. "What's the matter, babe?"

Yi Jung lower his eyes to the floor. "I need to change out of this outfit and take a shower. Can you watch Si Woo?"

Ga Eul continued on her paperwork without looking up. "I'm not done with my project yet. Just give me another ten to twenty minutes."

Yi Jung clench his teeth. If it was anyone else giving him orders, he would be telling them off right now. He's So Yi Jung, the founder of So Creation and soon-to-be most famous and richest man in the world. No one tells someone like him what he should or should not be doing. It should be him giving orders, not the other way around.

He studied Ga Eul, gazing up and down on her. She was doodling a drawing on her paperwork with her curvy long hair covering half of her face. She wore a sweatpants and a light blue spaghetti strap tank top. One side of her string strap happen to be slipping partway down on her shoulder, exposing her cleavage. She was looking too attractive that Yi Jung's jaw loosen and he thought of approaching her so he can help pull her string strap lower. The room's getting hot anyways so it won't hurt be shirtless, his dirty mind said.

He blinked hard twice, breathing in and out softly. He needed to refrain his dirty thoughts to himself because it wasn't bed time yet. "Alright, I'll give you half an hour then. Take your time," he said, trying his best to put up a front.

Ga Eul looked up at him and grinned. "Thanks, babe." She faced her computer again and was back at watching her tutorial video.

Yi Jung quietly left the office and closed the door behind him, then he wanted to slam his fist on the nearest wall. He couldn't believe he just fell for her trap. He always fall for her trap! And to top it off, he allowed her to have an extra half hour to herself? Where did those words come from? They automatically came out of his mouth and he wasn't sure why or how it came about. He held up his fist with a dangling Si Woo in his other hand. How does this sexy, fine woman do it? She always win. Every. Freaking. Time. His thoughts were boiling.

Si Woo began sobbing and it seem to snap him back to reality. He sighed and loosen his fist. "Aish, I'm sorry, Si Woo. Let's go kill some time," he said.

He spend the next half hour with his blazer off and his sleeves rolled up, doing his daddy duty of taking care of Si Woo. Again, they played with the lion puppet and at one point, Si Woo sneezed so hard, he got his booger all over Yi Jung's dress shirt and tie. This was definitely not a happy moment for Yi Jung. He stripped down to his white tank top and tossed his dress shirt and tie in the trash; he can always buy some new ones.

Then things only got worse. There was a horrible stench coming from Si Woo, and when the smell hit Yi Jung's nose, he almost fainted. He quickly took Si Woo to the changing table and after wearing some latex gloves, he held in his breath and changed Si Woo's dirty diaper as fast as he can, nearly vomiting at times and only peeking at Si Woo when necessary.

Changing Si Woo's diapers wasn't his thing. It had always a job for Ga Eul or Mrs. Yoo. He grunted and placed Si Woo on the floor next to Si Woo's toys and went to a small sink at the corner of the room to wash his hands in hot water with a good amount of soap. He flustered, wondering what was taking Ga Eul so long on her so-called project. It had already been forty-five minutes since he last saw her, well past the half hour mark she said she'd be done. He was feeling worse than before and he stunk like a skunk. He needed his shower at this very moment or else he'll go insane.

Si Woo, on the other hand, was left lying flat on his belly to fend for himself. He wobbled his arms and legs wildly like he was swimming in a competitive Olympic game, trying to win a medal.

"Yi Jung!" Ga Eul cried, storming into the room. "Why is Si Woo on the floor? Don't you know how dirty the floor is?" She scooped Si Woo off the floor and into her arms.

Yi Jung wiped his hands on a paper towel, glaring at Ga Eul. "Are you done with your project yet?" he asked, irritated.

"Yes, I'm done," Ga Eul replied, shock at Yi Jung's attitude. "What's wrong with you?"

Yi Jung wanted to avoid Ga Eul's question, worried he may not be able to contain his anger and possibly snap at her. He walked past her, heading towards the door, but Ga Eul grabbed him by the arm, forcing him to stop.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Ga Eul repeated her question, but with more sincerity.

Yi Jung glanced down at Ga Eul's hand on his arm, then gazed up to her eyes. The power of the eye contact was too captivating. It hypnotize him to realized he was being a jerk. It was never his intention to get upset at Ga Eul. How can he get mad at such a beautiful thing? She's innocent. Always innocent. Even if proven guilty a hundred times, she's still innocent. He'll even gladly take the blame for her part just so a beautiful person like her can be free and happy.

He licked his lower lip and swallowed what felt like his pride stuck in his throat. "I'm sorry. Nothing's wrong with me. I just miss you, that's all," he said.

Ga Eul smiled. She released Yi Jung's arm and touched his cheek with the back of her hand. "I missed you too," she whispered.

Now that he's got her full attention, he took advantage of it and inched closer into her. "Ga Eul," he moaned her name.

Ga Eul's smile grew. She pulled Yi Jung into her, cradling him in one arm and Si Woo in the other. "My poor babe. I left him to watch our son all by himself," she cooed Yi Jung.

There was something about being in Ga Eul's arms that always made Yi Jung powerless and into her sheep. Maybe it was her soft, smooth skin? Her gentle, kind soul? Or her sweet, enticing scent? He have never met anyone who can make him go weak in the knees or believe that cupid actually exist. Whichever the case it may be, he was always falling for her spell.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, caving his shoulders into her, then he breathed into her mouth, requesting for a kiss because he wanted her luscious lips so much. "Ga Eul," he moaned again, although it sounded more like a whine.

"Aww, my babe did a good job watching our son. He deserves a kiss, yeah?" Ga Eul whispered back.

Of course I deserve a kiss. I should be getting a kiss from you every minute, Yi Jung wanted to cry out. He hasn't kissed his wife since he left for work earlier in the morning, and that felt like a decade ago. He saw her pucker her lips, going right towards his, and when their lips were about to meet, he heard loud gasp from a few feet behind him. Startled, he quickly glared back and his eyes instantly swell wide.

One of their maid was standing by the door with her hands on her mouth. "Omo. Omo. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Master So! Mrs. So! I'm sorry!" the maid cried, bowing nonstop in fear.

Yi Jung dropped his arms from Ga Eul and stood up straight with his head held high and his hands in a fist by his side. "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be home?" he hollered at the maid.

"I...I...forgot my phone in the...in the-"

Yi Jung didn't want to waste time hearing her stutters and excuses. He was upset the maid may have caught and witnessed a sacred moment of his, a moment when he was weak in Ga Eul's arms. "Can't you get the phone tomorrow when you come in?" he hollered again.

"I...I…," was all the maid could say.

"Miss Lee's not coming in tomorrow. She's off this weekend," Ga Eul broke in, scowling at Yi Jung. She glanced at Miss Lee and smiled. "You're fine, Miss Lee. Go find your phone and help yourself out when you've found it."

"Thank you. Thank you, Mrs. So!" the maid replied in relief. She was gone within a second.

"You need to learn how to control your temper. You were being very rude to her," Ga Eul complained.

"Well, she shouldn't had been here," Yi Jung retorted.

"Then I shouldn't be here too." Ga Eul pouted and marched out of the room with Si Woo. She too was gone as fast as the maid.

"Ga Eul," Yi Jung called out, hoping Ga Eul will reappeared. When she didn't, he scoffed and rolled his eyes, mumbling some cursed words he wish he could be telling the maid. If it wasn't for Ga Eul, Miss Lee wouldn't have a job right now, Yi Jung groaned. He stormed out of room, following Ga Eul into their bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3: Bedtime

**Chapter 3: Bedtime**

Yi Jung's anger cooled down when he was finally able to take the shower he had been yearning for. After the incident with the maid, he had followed Ga Eul into their bedroom, only to be scolded by her to take his important shower. He was glad she made him do so because he needed to reevaluation his temper and thoughts. He spend his time in the hot steam water, thinking of ways to reconcile his relationship with Ga Eul again. He wiped every dirt off his body with a sponge, from between his toes to the back of his ears, until it hit him and he got an idea on how to make amends again.

He got out of the shower to wear a boxer and fix his wet hair in place, then he strolled out of the bathroom, bare chest and showing off his muscular abs. "Yah Ga Eul, I'll babysit-" he said to Ga Eul, but his eyebrows narrowed and he suddenly froze mid-sentence.

Ga Eul was laying on the bed, gazing down at a cheerful Si Woo. "Ahh, omma's going to kiss his cheeks next. She's going to kiss his little chubby cheeks," Ga Eul teased, kissing Si Woo's left cheek.

Si Woo giggled uncontrollably with one of his fists in his mouth.

"Ga Eul," Yi Jung said, but louder and with anger in his voice.

Ga Eul glared up at Yi Jung. "What is it?" she asked, annoyed.

Yi Jung's eyes went to the floor and he nervously ruffled his wet hair. "You should take a hot bath and relax. I'll watch Si Woo." He peeked at Ga Eul, hoping she'll kindly take his offer.

Ga Eul kissed Si Woo's forehead and Yi Jung stood up straight, wide eyed. "Appa's going to take care of you and omma will be right back, okay?" Ga Eul said to Si Woo.

Yi Jung breathed a sigh of a relief. For a second there, he thought she was going to reject his offer and continue the kissing game with Si Woo.

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle Si Woo alone again?" Ga Eul asked, getting off the bed.

Yi Jung rolled his eyes, surprised Ga Eul would ask such a question when he just got done babysitting Si Woo all by himself for almost an hour. "Of course," he scoffed.

"Okay, then. Thanks, babe," Ga Eul smiled. She walked past him and happen to brush against his arm on the way to the closet.

The touch had Yi Jung grinning wider than the ocean. He took the contact as a good sign, and he wanted to grab and kiss her because that's how much it meant to him, but he decided he should be patient and wait. He didn't want to send off a bad impression by being forceful, especially when she's in a good mood.

While Ga Eul took her bath, he played as the lion puppet again with Si Woo in bed, however, Si Woo was feeling grumpy and began to cry. "Aish, Si Woo," Yi Jung grunted. "Your omma's still taking a bath. If I can be patient for her, so can you."

Tears rolled down Si Woo's cheeks and Si Woo cried in protest.

"Yah, I'm not going to play the kissing game with you. That game's only for me and Ga Eul," Yi Jung insisted. But Si Woo wouldn't stop crying and he was now bawling loudly from the top of his lung.

"Babe!" Ga Eul called through the bathroom door. "Babe, is everything okay? Why is Si Woo crying?"

Yi Jung anxiously glanced back and forth at the door and at Si Woo. "Don't worry, just enjoy your bath," he called out to Ga Eul. He gently tapped Si Woo's cheeks, trying to hush Si Woo from from going crazy. "Si Woo. Si Woo. Please. Shh," he begged.

Yet Si Woo kept on crying with endless tears strolling from the both corner of his eyes. Yi Jung hissed in frustration and ruffled his hair again, then he quickly hopped off the bed and ran to Si Woo's room. He came back in an instant with a new bottle of milk, and it was only then did Si Woo finally became quiet. Si Woo sucked hard on his bottle, his cheeks covered with his now dried tears.

"Aish, Si Woo," Yi Jung groaned. He laid next to Si Woo in bed to which Si Woo started to pant a whimper. Worried that the whimper may turn into another bawling feast, Yi Jung took Si Woo and placed Si Woo's belly on top of his chest. He massaged Si Woo's back in a slow pace, and hummed a sweet tune he learned from Ga Eul. Si Woo's whimper gradually went away, and he soon drifted fast to sleep.

"Babe, do you still need the bathroom?" Ga Eul asked, cracking the bathroom door open. "Babe?"

The silent response had Ga Eul concerned. She tip toed out of the bathroom, dressed in a vanilla silk nightgown, then she froze in front of the bed and her heart danced in happiness. "Aww, my two babies," her voice broke with her fingers on her lips.

It was a beautiful sight for Ga Eul and she almost teared up. Not only was Si Woo asleep, but so was Yi Jung. Yi Jung was breathing softly, his hands cuddling Si Woo in place on his stomach, and Si Woo was in a deep, pleasant sleep, his right ear against Yi Jung's chest as if he was listening to his father's heartbeat. Ga Eul found her cell phone and took a few snapshot of the endearing moment. She decided she'll use the picture for her class project. She couldn't think of any better picture to frame and share.

She eventually took Si Woo to his crib after she brushed and flossed her teeth, then she switched the lights off in her bedroom and quietly got in bed. She snuggled beside Yi Jung, resting the side of her face above his shoulder. His warm body gave her no reason to use the blanket and she gazed at him in the dark, smiling at how lucky she was to have such a handsome, caring man. She thought of the day when he came back home from Sweden. He had walked into the middle of her kindergarten class, surprising and embarrassing her in front of her students. To many women, it may only takes some chocolate or a flower to win over their hearts from the man of their dreams. But for Ga Eul, it only took Yi Jung's warm smile, and that was enough to have her floating towards heaven.

Still, she was skeptical of Yi Jung at the time. Afterall, he was the casanova of South Korea. She agreed to dated him yet was worried his bad boy ways will resurface. It took almost a year, and some up and down in their relationship, until she can finally trust him that he had truly changed. He was always a gentleman to her, protecting and saying sweet things to her. She liked the attention, and knowing how he'll do anything to be with her. She also received everything she asked for from him. Like how she wanted to continue her teaching career at the same kindergarten class, he accepted. She wanted to live near her parents, he accepted. She wanted to have a child with him, he approved. Even when she scolds him for no particular reason, he'd apologize. It had crossed her mind many times on what she had done to deserve this special treatment from him, and when she question him about it, he'll only answer by saying she's his girl.

Yi Jung's girl, she grinned in the dark. She leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth, and the kiss seem to have woken him up. He lightly yawned, stretching his arms out and almost hitting Ga Eul's face, then he lazily glanced down to his chest.

"I took him to his bed," Ga Eul whispered.

Yi Jung groan and shifted his body to face Ga Eul. He wrapping his arms around her waist and thrusted her closer into him. He had been waiting for this opportunity to be alone with her, and now that he has it, he can finally be himself with no one around.

There are many personality sides of Yi Jung for which he pick and choose when to show it. There was the public side of him where strangers saw him as an intelligent, charming man who always get things done. There was the side he displayed to his friends and colleagues. They saw him as an egoistic, clean freak who easily gets upset. And finally, there was the side of him only Ga Eul knew of. She knew the way how he would hide himself whenever he feels a fart coming, or how he likes eating his fruits cut into small pieces, then sprinkle with salt and red pepper. She knew how he hated having long nails because of the dirt that may get inside of them, or how he enjoys having her pick out the food stuck in between his teeth. Yet, even through all these little things she knew of him, there was a darker secret to him; one which he is too embarrassed and will never dare to share in the open.

And that was losing his power to Ga Eul, all because he loved her. All because he wanted to be her baby.

"Ga Eul," he moaned. "Hold me."

Ga Eul smiled. She was used to babying Yi Jung since she does this every night to him. She slided her body up a little so she can place her chin on top of his head, then she hugged his face into her chest and softly spoke. "My big baby boy was a being man today, wasn't he? Helping our country and our people to be better. He's such a brave and smart man. There's no one else out there like my babe."

The gentle motherly tone and praises from Ga Eul made Yi Jung feel ingenuous and lost in her words. He moaned her name again, sniffing her sweet breast. His hands were on her lower back, stroking it and confusing her silk nightgown with her soft skin. One hand glided down to her buttcheek, and he lightly gave it a squeeze.

"Babe, be a good boy," Ga Eul teased, rubbing her cheek in his hair.

"Hold me," he pleaded.

"I am holding you," Ga Eul answered.

"Holding me tighter."

Ga Eul firmly squeezed his head into her breast.

"Ga Eul?" he moaned in her breast.

"Yes, babe."

"The kissing game belongs only for me and you. No one else."

Ga Eul knew what he meant. The extreme jealousy of Yi Jung was unwavering, even if she played his favorite kissing game with their only child. She intertwined her fingers into his hair, wishing her husband can be less insecure. "Yah, you have to learn how to share me with Si Woo. You told me that if we have child together, you'll be willing to share."

"I am sharing. Just not the kissing game."

"Aish, babe. You're so selfish."

"Me? Selfish? Who's the one making South Korea the best country in the world?" Yi Jung tilted his head up to look at Ga Eul. "Did you really mean it when you said you were proud of me?" Her answer was the only answer he cared for.

Ga Eul cupped his cheek. "Of course I'm proud of you."

"Because if you're not proud of me, then I can always scrap the deal with Billy." He tugged his face back into Ga Eul's breast.

"Don't do say something stupid like that. I'm always proud of you, babe."

He gazed up at her again. "Then kiss me to show me you're proud of me."

Ga Eul tenderly kissed his eyebrow and forehead, just like the way he preferred to be kissed.

"Kiss me some more," he raised his voice.

Ga Eul pouted and glared down at him. "Yah, stop bossing me around."

Yi Jung squeezed her in his arms, pressing his nose into her breast. He didn't want to get Ga Eul upset. He needed Ga Eul or he won't be able to get any sleep tonight. "Ga Eul," he whimpered in her breast. "I'm sorry. Don't get mad at me."

Ga Eul smirked and caressed his cheek. He may be a strong alpha lion to the rest of the world, but to her, he was her shy kitten, always purring against her, and trying to get her attention. "I'm not mad," she replied. "What do you want tonight? A sweet song or your kisses?"

Yi Jung mumbled some words, still lost in Ga Eul's breast.

"Babe, I can't hear you. Look at me if you want me to hear you."

Yi Jung lifted his head and had the biggest puppy eyes. "I want both," he requested.

"No, you can only pick one."

Yi Jung hated whenever Ga Eul gave him an ultimatum. "Ga Eul," he groaned. "Please."

"Fine, but only because today was a special day for you," she sighed.

Yi Jung smirked, lifting his head higher as his spirit was cheering in celebration for winning a rare occasion with her. Ga Eul kissed every part of his face while rubbing his back in a gentle circulation. Then she hummed the same sweet tune Yi Jung was humming earlier to Si Woo. It was such gratifying music to Yi Jung, that just like Si Woo, he too fell into a deep, fine sleep.

THE END.


End file.
